The Flavor of Life
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. AU. April never knew that she would marry one of the kappas, but she loved the purple masked ninja deeply. After years of courtship, they married and created a life together in a small town in Nagoya, Japan. Apritello.


_NOTE: I had this on my USB for a while now and to me it seems finished. So another little smut piece, because there just isn't enough. This was inspired by an artist who is just amazing-jasminealexandra's The Turtle's Bride (look it up on Google, it is a beautiful piece of art). This story is AU and I was planning on continuing this as a full on story, but I don't know. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>The Flavor of Life<strong>

After the wedding, April felt nervous. It was time to officially seal their marriage. She loved Donatello for who he was and wished to be with him for the rest of her life. As she waited, she sat on top of the king-sized bed with her legs tucked underneath her. She wore a silk, floral, lavender kimono with a sunshine yellow wrap and sleeves. Her red, fiery hair was tied up with a carefully placed lily-flowered magnolia on the side of her head, along with a few loose decorative strands falling around her light baby-doll porcelain face; her bangs hid her forehead that beamed with shine. She faced away from the door and took out her favorite wedding present that was carefully tucked into her sleeve. Master Splinter gave her a beautiful tessen. Her hand grazed over the metal with kindness. She loved it greatly. He had promised her that he would train her, in order to learn how to use it properly. She opened it up and stared at herself in its reflection. She never felt so beautiful.

April then started to grow excitement from waiting for her love. She brought up her petite right hand to her heart. She knew she made the right decision when accepting the turtle's hand. She closed her eyes as she heard the sliding door open and close. Heavy faint footsteps came near her. Her heart was pounding, for she knew who it was. She held perfectly still and waited patiently for him to make the first move. Her breath quickened and she blushed as she felt his large three-fingered olive colored hand approaching her smooth dainty back. His index finger grazed between her shoulders as his outer fingers began to slowly pull down her kimono.

As he brushed his hands, April flushed and turned her head. She saw him. His eyes were calm, but full of love. She knew he was as nervous as she was. He then leaned forward and kissed her. It was a slow and passionate kiss. He gently turned her to fully face him while continuing to deepen his kiss. He opened his mouth in order to explore her with his tongue. After a while, she broke their contact. She pulled back and stared at him. He looked handsome, with his bright lavender ribbons around his wrists and his bright purple mask. He wore them to show his mastery of _ninjitsu_, but during that night, he would not need it. She reached towards his mask with both hands and softly ran her thumbs across his eyes as she gently slid it off. He looked the same to her, with his unique colored eyes flashing even more brightly. She dropped his mask next to her on the bed and continued to gaze at him.

He leaned in and continued to kiss her. He wanted to take it nice and slow, to savor this precious moment, but it was starting to become very heated, very fast. She did not know if she could follow him, and she tried. She paused as she put a hand on his plastron and gently pushed him back. He paused as well.

"What's wrong, April? Are you okay?" He panted. "Did I do something wrong? Did I-" April broke him off with a peck on his lips.

"No, Donnie you're fine but…could we take it a bit slower? I mean, I feel great and all, but I just can't keep up." Donnie blushed, but looked relieved. He thought he was hurting her. He agreed to go slower just for his princess. He understood how she felt, his animal instincts were beginning to take over; he had to control it. It was their wedding night after all, their first time together, of course he had to take it slow. They had their whole lives to explore each other in different ways and—speed.

He lowered her to the bed, although he was now, again, feeling extremely nervous. He had never done this before. He was not sure if he would satisfy her and he wanted her to have the best night of her life. Donatello began to move down to April's neck and began to peck and suck gently. He felt awkward, but elated. His instincts were beginning to appear again, but he pushed them aside. He wanted to bite her, to claim possession, but he withdrew. He pulled away from her neck and stared at her again. Her eyes were closed and breathing faster as her chest rose up and down. He resumed to her neck and moved down to her covered chest. He began to slide down her robe until a delicate hand grabbed his long thick fingers.

"Wait." He immediately stopped and looked at her. Her face showed embarrassment and he was not sure what to do.

"Umm, I-I." She could not bring herself to say it.

"April?" He was growing concerned. _Is she hiding something? Is she not ready? Does she not want to do this anymore?_ He began to over think, his one flaw. Soon, April's right hand cupped his cheek trying to bring his attention towards her.

"Donnie, I just, I just don't…want you..." She briefly let out a breath. "…to laugh." He was confused and he furrowed his brows together. _Why would I laugh?_ He began to over think again.

"Why would I ever laugh at you, April?" She sighed.

"It's just that, I've never shown my body to any man before and I don't know what your reaction will be. I mean-" Donatello silenced her by giving her a long smooch. He withdrew, leaving her with her mouth gaped, wanting more; eyes widen and with flushed cheeks.

"April, if you want to keep the robe on, I'll understand. I respect your decision." He whispered as he showed his famous gap-tooth smile.

The night came and they were still exploring and mapping each other. They were taking their time and they enjoyed every second of it. He was back to kissing her already swollen lips. This time, she was placed on top of him. He wanted her to control the pace; he wanted her to be comfortable. She laid on top while she still wore her satin robe, although it began to slip off her shoulders. Donatello sensed it as he opened his eyes and began to stare at her revealing cleavage. He could see her perky breasts peeking out, begging for attention. _Is that a nipple?_ He had stopped kissing her and she felt that. She pulled back and opened her eyes. She gasped; she knew what he was gawking at.

"Donnie!" She exclaimed as she hoisted her robe. Both of them blushed. She turned her face away, still sitting atop of him.

"April?" His tone was sweet and endearing; it was music to April's ears.

"Yes, Donnie?" She replied, still not focusing at him.

"You are beautiful and I love you very much." She glanced back at him.

"I love you very much too, Donnie."

—-

Further into the night, she began to feel more confident after removing her robe. She had nothing to feel embarrass of while being with her husband, because he loved her. The room was starting to become hot. Their breaths and moans were the only noise that was heard. Their kisses became more intense, fierce, and hungry. She was still on top of him as they explored their mouths with their tongues. Her hands were placed on his shoulders, as his fingertips were running up and down her smooth bare back. He lowered his hands to cup her hips and he gently pinched her soft flesh on the side of her upper thighs. His fingers grazed down to her plump bottom and lightly clutched her rear. She softly bucked him, in which caused his eyes to widen at the sudden sensation that ran up throughout his whole entire body.

She pulled back as he stared at her. He wanted to know if she was ready. She smiled and nodded at him as she caressed her hand to the side of his cheek, gently brushing his wide lips. He rose up a hand to her messy hair and gently removed the blossom. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it deeply as he closed his eyes. He gazed at her as he placed the flower on the cherry wood night table that was located by the bed. Her heart raced again as she knew the next phase of their wedding night.

April moaned as Donatello started to position her above his engorged self. Her breathing heightened. He told her that it was going to be alright and that by her being on top, she could have total control. She nodded as he grabbed her hips and sat her on top of himself. She screamed; a loud, painful cry. She gripped his shoulders while she trembled.

"Don't-Don't move please." He listened and waited patiently until she was ready. He moved his hands to cup her face and leaned up to kiss her damp forehead. She opened her blues eyes and smiled at him. After minutes of waiting, she gave him the go ahead. He again grabbed her hips and began to move her up and down; slowly.

"AH! D-DONNIE!" April moaned. He groaned at the pleasure that arose within. She rocked him; back and forth. She loved this feeling that she never experienced before. Her eyes were shut tightly, but she opened them immediately when he heard Donatello groaning with pleasure; he was enjoying himself.

April then decided that she wanted Donnie to be dominating. So she swiftly switched them. He was surprised by her bold action, but he went with it. He began to create a steady rhythm as his mouth was on her neck. His right hand grabbed her left breast. She moaned as he squeezed and rolled his huge thumb over her perked nipple. She started to feel her climax as he plunged harder and faster. She never felt this feeling before. _Is this an orgasm? What is an orgasm exactly?_ He started to feel it too and he sped up his movements; he never wanted to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched up, as he continued to furiously pound into her. Their breathing quickened, beads of sweat dripped from their glistened bodies as their ascended moaning overpowered their bodies' sounds.

He moaned as he felt his release. He opened his eyes and stared at the beauty beneath him. She was panting and her red hair was rained in sweat and spread around her onto the pillow. She looked like an angel. Her face fully flushed, and swollen lips slightly opened. She felt tired, and she wanted to rest. Her bright blue eyes made an appearance. He gave her a light kiss. She beamed as he smiled back.

He rolled off to her left side and reached out an arm so she could rest on it. She cuddled next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought her right leg across his thigh. He then brought up the sheets to cover their nude bodies. She never felt so loved and protected. She closed her eyes as he continued to stare at her. He started to count the freckles across her face as he brushed her lips with his fingertips. He loved everything about her and promised himself that nothing would ever happen to her. He would protect his love even if it meant that he would have to risk his own life in order to do so. He leaned towards her, to kiss her lovingly on her damp forehead. He pulled back as he heard her sigh and began fall into a deep dream. He finally shut his eyes and fell asleep. They were each other's first, last, and forever. Tomorrow, they would start their new life as Husband and Wife.


End file.
